1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a storage control device and an image processing device.
2. Related Art
Magnetic storage media such as hard disks often cause a problem that, even after recorded data has been erased, residual magnetism by which the data was stored remains on a recording medium. Such residual magnetism results in a risk that data may not have been fully erased, and may subsequently be recovered. In order to erase data to an extent that it is irrecoverable from a magnetic recording medium, overwriting needs to be executed on an area where data is written. Data recovery usually becomes more difficult as the number of times such overwriting is executed increases.